1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a phosphor wheel device used in a projection-type image display device, a phosphor wheel device accommodating housing for housing a phosphor wheel device therein, and a projection-type image display device provided with a phosphor wheel device.
2. Background Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-156796 (patent literature 1) discloses an illumination device. In the illumination device, a rotary-type optical filter is used in a form where a cooling fan for cooling heat generated by a color filter is integrally formed with the optical filter. In the optical filter, the cooling fan is rotated together with a color filter, and the color filter is cooled by an air flow generated by the cooling fan.